1. Field of the Invention
A software application and a hardware device to generate a Precision Fires Image (PFI) which provides a precision targeting coordinate to guide a variety of coordinate seeking weapon. Coordinate seeking weapons are a class of weapons which includes, air launched weapons, ship launched weapons and ground artillery, all of which may benefit from a forward deployed hand held hardware device executing the PFI software application. Suitable hardware devices to execute the PFI software application include the Windows CE handheld and the Army Pocket Forward Entry Device (PFED). Precision targeting coordinates derived from the PFI software application are compatible with most military target planning and weapon delivery systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military conflicts and targets of interest are increasingly situated in densely populated urban areas. The goal of the military is to prevent civilian casualties and minimize any collateral damage that may occur as a result of an air strike attacking a valid military target situated in a densely populated urban area. Modern enemies willingly exploit any non-combatant casualties and any collateral damage, creating the need for new precision targeting tools to accurately deploy guided munitions. Additionally, military commitments throughout the world strain budgetary and material resources, while stressing a risk-averse and casualty-averse approach to military operations, mandating the most efficient use of forward deployed forces and minimal exposure of those deployed military forces.
Generally, employing precision guided munitions relies upon the availability of very accurate geodetic coordinates. Historically, generating these accurate geodetic coordinates have required an extensive array of computer resources such as: a large amount of computer memory for data storage, high throughput computer processing hardware, fast memory devices, complex computer software applications, large computer display screens and a network of connected communications equipment.
It is known to correlate selected prepared imagery with imagery available from an airborne platform. Methods of performing multi-spectral image correlation are discussed in a patent issued to this inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,660 and titled “Method for Enhancing Air-to-Ground Target Detection, Acquisition and Terminal Guidance and an Image Correlation System”.
It is also known to correlate a digitally created image to an image provided in real-time resulting in a composite image containing the edges of objects within a scene. This is accomplished by digital edge extraction processing and a subsequent digital data compression based on comparing only the spatial differences among the pixels. This process is discussed in a patent issued to this inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,803 and titled, “Simplified Image Correlation Method Using Off-The-Shelf Signal Processors to Extract Edge Information Using Only Spatial Data”.
It is further known to obtain a true geodetic coordinate for a target using a Reference Point Method in conjunction with an optical stereo imagery database. Obtaining a true geodetic coordinate for a target using a Reference Point Method is discussed in a patent issued to this inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,049 and titled, “Apparatus and Method for Providing True Geodetic Coordinates”.
Currently available, is a first-generation software application known as the Precision Strike Suite Special Operating Forces that is completely described in the patent application from which this continuation-in-part application claims priority. This first-generation software application is tied to bulky laptop computers and numerous cable connectors; in use by forward observers to obtain precision targeting coordinates. The laptop computers and cable connectors severely limit forward observer mobility when compared to the mobility available with hand held devices and wireless communications. Furthermore, the ability to generate the precision targeting coordinate from a single click on a hand held device greatly reduces the operator training and reduces workload while maintaining the overall quality of the precision targeting coordinate.
With wireless communications, the operator of the PFI enabled handheld device remains sheltered while an observer with a laser range finder is free to move wherever is necessary, be it across a rooftop or across terrain, in order to laser a target and transmit the target location to the operator of the PFI enabled device. The limitations associated with each one of the inventions patented by this inventor is that these inventions, in combination, are unsuitable for execution on a forward deployed hand held device having memory limited storage capacity, having a small user display and a minimal user interface streamlined for ease of use. It is an object of the PFI software application to preprocess numerous stereo images for synchronization, download and use on a forward deployed a hand held device for generating a true geodetic coordinate suitable for use as a target reference point for guided munitions.